The Hell that Walks: Left Behind
by The Swooce
Summary: Jenny has lived and met up with new people. She is determined to get back to her group, but can she? Find out in this story!
1. Start

**Hey guys, here's a surprise story!**

 **This all takes place from the point of view of Jenny.**

* * *

"Well, nice to meet 'cha Jenny."

My eyes blinked rapidly as I stumbled a bit, due to the injury I sustained. Ted came over and wrapped my arm around him.

"Hey Tobin, what will Wade think?" Ted asked.

"He's a badgey ole coon head. He don't have any power."

I stifled a laugh at the ludicrous remark which Tobin noticed quickly.

"I know, I say weird things, Doctor Who may do that." Tobin said smiling. "So where you from?"

"Wisconsin."

"Holy Helvetia, really?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You're in Alabama." Tobin said surprised.

"I'm aware."

Along the way, I learned a few more things about Tobin and Ted. Ted, not so much since he was carrying me and was obviously tired.

"I'm from Florida along with my cousin Ted."

"I thought you were from Texas."

"Stereotype much?"

"No, I-"

"Tis alright, everyone say that." Tobin said grinning. "You with a group?"

"I was, but I got separated."

"Oh blimey, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I hope I can find them."

"Darling, I'll send a search party out for ya."

"Thank you."

A large warehouse came into view and a paved road began to become visible. Tobin walked over to the warehouse and banged on it with the back of his fist.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there...DAMMIT TOBIN!" A female voice yelled. Ted snickered at this and a door opened, revealing a brown haired woman with glasses. Her lips were humorously pursed into a frown as she walked over to Tobin.

"Why do I always fall for that?"

"I don't know." Tobin said as he kissed the woman on the cheek. She grinned and looked at me.

"I see you got a friend."

"Her name is Jenny, she'll be joining us."

"What?!"

I heard angry footsteps come towards Tobin and shove him back. The source came into view as a man with black hair and a goatee came into view. His demeanor showed nothing more than agitation.

"We can't have this Jenny person here!"

"She's from Wisconsin!"

"I don't care, she needs to go!"

"Why don't we let her make up her mind?" Ted suggested.

[STAY]

[LEAVE]


	2. Interact

"I'll stay."

Tobin smirked while the bearded man threw his hands up and walked inside muttering something obscene. Tobin took my wrist and let me inside along with Ted and the woman.

Two people were at a table comforting a man with a cast on his arm. One was a man, with a large grey beard and equally large amount of grey hair. His brows were furrowed in deep concentration as he unveiled the man's arm out of the cast.

The woman looked pretty, with blonde hair tied into a bun and a patch of freckles rested on her cheeks. Her lips were pursed into a frown once the man looked at her and grinned. Tobin and I approached the three.

"Ey Mick n' Madison."

"Hello Tobin, me and Maddie are just getting Justin's arm fixed up." The man called Mick said. Tobin groaned.

"How did he do it this time?"

"Dumb shit tried to grab a bird and he landed on his arm."

Justin had jet black hair and a crooked grin with slightly yellow teeth. His black vest was stained with dirt and dry blood.

"I see we got a new lady."

Justin grinned, showing off his yellowed teeth, which disgusted me. Tobin glared at him, which he frowned at.

"Hey, you claimed her already, then Bayley is free!"

"Bayley is still with me, I'm just making shar ya don't get any ideas."

"Fine Jesus."

Tobin led me away from them as Justin kept his gaze on me. I shuddered.

"What's his deal?"

"I know, he's pretty weird, but I took him in just cause I felt bad."

"Is that the reason why you helped me?"

"That, and I wanted to piss Wade off." Tobin grinned when he said that. I could only assume that Wade was the bearded guy who resisted on letting me in.

"Why?"

"Well, before me, Ted, and the others met you, we worked together as one, no leader, no ruler, nuthing. Things were good for a while, but one day, me, Wade, and three others went on a trip to town. We ran into bandits and we had to run. They followed us, but we took too long to fight or leave, and they killed Caleb, Louis, and his wife Jen."

"Oh my god..."

"Wade's been under stress and demanded that someone lead. Me and Wade tied, and we're pretty much co-leaders."

Tobin swallowed sadness as he remembered the people he lost, and I felt bad. I had lost people, but Tobin lost people in front of him.

"I'm sorry, you wanna talk to Bay? She's helping Ted unpack." Tobin motioned over to the woman that Tobin kissed earlier. I walked over.

"So, you're the new woman that Toby brought in." Bayley said.

"Toby?"

"I give nicknames out a lot, I call Ted here Bear, Mick is shark, and Madison is cowgirl."

I heard Ted mumble something under his breath.

"What's Wade's?"

"The man that shaving cream forgot."

I chuckled at that since his beard was quite messy.

"Justin?"

"I don't have one for him."

"Can I make one up?"

"Sure."

Ted looked up, waiting and grinning to hear the nickname. I read Ted's shirt.

"Just-un credible?"

Ted burst out laughing and began rolling on the floor, his face turning red.

"THATS A GOOD ONE!" Ted hollered.

"It's good, cause it's true!"

I smiled, already I had been able to clear the image of my group out of my mind.

I could get used to this.


	3. Friendly with none

A few weeks after I had arrived, mine, Madison's, and Bayley's girl time became longer and brighter. Originally, they asked where I was from, boyfriends I had, friends, family, jobs, etc. One time, we talked about our pre-apocalypse experiences.

"Tobin once told a story about the time he and Ted once tried fishing at sea." Madison had said while we were having some wine.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"I forgot, you should ask Tobin."

So I did.

"One day, when I was a young-un, pops took me en Ted fishin. We knew how ta fish and shet. But we didn't know Ted got seasick quickly. Ted started up chucking like crazy, and he went in. Me and pops then got a stupid idea to see how many time I can get him to come out. Needless ta say, the boat was quite smelly. He refused to come out until I ended up catching a big arse fish. He came out, vomited again, slipped, and stayed inside for the rest of the trip."

I laughed at the story as it was quite a humorous story, but stopped when Ted walked in asking about what was so funny. I made a excuse, and Ted bought it. Tobin gave a thumbs up, and we went our different ways.

Today's topic was a very teenage girl slumber party like one. It was cutest guy.

"Well, we know who we're counting out." Madison said.

"Oscar and his group of pricks?"

Besides Tobin and the others, there were four others who were group members. Oscar, Douglas, Khalil, and Emile. They were arrogant, cocky, brash, annoying, and just unpleasant. They constantly did obscene things and did various gestures that even disgusted Justin! Fucking Justin!

"I heard a story that Oscar actually tried to become leader and prove he could by fighting and beating Tobin." Madison said.

"You kidding me?"

"I'm not, spoilers, Oscar tried for a punch, missed, got cocky, then Tobin kicked his balls, kneed his face, and went unconscious for a hour and a half."

"Oh my god, he's weak as shit."

"Didn't mean he kept trying with the same results."

"Oscar would probably make us all his slaves while he sits on his ass and does nothing." Bayley said.

A few hours passed by as we talked and at one point, Tobin came in inform Bayley he was going on a run. They returned later and we decided to end the day with one last drink. I luckily had a high tolerance for alcohol, but Madison and Bayley were pretty much drunk enough that they didn't even know what was going on. Then they started kissing, which Tobin saw and responded with:

"Can I join in?"

I jokingly shoved Tobin out of the room and went upstairs. Tobin said he was going to check the perimeter quickly, then head up. My room was a cubicle office, with grey plastered on the walls, giving the slightly uncomfortable area a dull feeling. Tobin later came up with a Nicki Minaj poster and put it on my wall.

"I never kept up with trends, but my neighbor listens to it. I don't know why since all I hear is rapping that sounds like Ted's bowels when he eats chicken. But I guess you like it maybe?"

In truth, I didn't, but since Tobin at least tried, I kept it. Later that night, while I attempted sleep, I heard a noise coming from the hallway.

It was slow and almost silent. It sounded like someone was sneaking around. I sat up and fumbled around for a flashlight. My hands eventually found grazed the metallic flashlight and I picked it up and aimed it at the entrance.

Emile stood at the entrance wearing nothing but his boxers. His dark skin illuminated due to light, but it seemed different.

"Emile? Are you peeping again?!"

Emile huffed and coughed. At this point, I saw him sweating, his skin was paler, and his eyes were yellowed.

"Shoot me..."

Emile then collapsed on the floor and as I looked at his dead body, I saw a bite mark on his ankle. As I tried getting up to head to Tobin, Emile's now undead corpse latched onto my ankle, trying to pull me into his jaws. I shrieked and fell over, trying to pull myself away. I eventually pried my ankle away and kicked wildly at Emile.

My foot hit something heavy, so I kicked it again and again until I heard a thud, and a nauseating quashing sound. I found the beam of the flashlight and shone it in front of me.

A metal cabinet lay in front of me with blood covering the bottom. Brain matter that had belonged to Emile stuck to the blood and cabinet. Footsteps sounded and I was met with the face of Emile's brother Khalil. He carried a flashlight of his own and once he saw the destroyed head of his brother, he went into hysterics.

"YOU PEARLY BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU WHITE BITCH ASS FUCKIN HOE ASS BITCH-"

A machete then shot though Khalil's neck and was drawn back quickly. I looked up.

Wade stood there with a look that said it all.


	4. Judge

"Ok everyone, we gotta discuss what happened last night-"

"Dumbass, douchebag and bitch killed two of our own men!" The called Oscar said.

Last night was hell. I went to a new cubicle and hardly got sleep, Oscar and the others found out and Oscar threw a fit, and we decided to settle things in a court. Tobin judged since he admitted to having graduated with a law degree. Oscar was yelling at Tobin while Tobin tried keeping his cool, but since his pointer finger and thumb rested on his forehead, it was obvious he was close to snapping.

"There's gotta be a reason..."

"WADE GOT TO GO!"

"Oscar, just explain-"

"I DONT HAVE TO EXPLAIN SHIT, KICK THEM OUT OR ILL BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OF YOU!"

Wade just stood expressionless, slowly wavering back and forth in a stoic way. His hands rested in the pockets of his dirty cargo pants.

"He was bitten!" I yelled.

"No shit bitch! I knew that!" Douglas yelled. He was the youngest of the pricks and clocked in at fifteen years of age. His tan skin and bleached blonde hair defined him as well as his bandana, giving the impression of a bandit. His reaction to me speaking out sparked something, then it hit me.

"Douglas...you knew?"

"Yeah, I did know! So what? It's not like bites kill you!"

Justin face palmed and groaned along with Madison. Mick shook his head in disbelief.

"Doug-"

"MY NAME ISNT DOUG!"

"Fuck it, he turned because he got bit! You brought a bitten man back to the group and put us all at risk!" Tobin yelled.

"BITCH, IM PRETTY SURE DOUGLAS IS INNOCENT AND YOU HAVE THE WRONG PERSON SINCE YOUR STUPID MOM GOT KNOCKED UP AND HAD YOU!" Oscar said grinning.

Tobin stood up and walked over to Oscar. His eyes showed a emotion that rarely shown. Usually, he was upbeat, positive, and humorous.

This emotion was anger.

Tobin took out his harpoon and pointed the blade at Oscar's throat. The tip poked at his Adam's apple and Tobin's knuckles whitened.

"I wouldn't be talking sunshine, as I heard your mother goes around riding people like horses and it ain't for money."

"HEY, YOU-"

Tobin pressed the harpoon deeper, puncturing the skin and causing a slight amount of blood to drip from Oscar's neck. Oscar's eyes widened.

"You wanna duel? Be leader? How about we actually fight, loser leaves the base forever."

"Let's do this shit!"

Madison blankly stared at them while Ted and Bayley stood in disbelief. Tobin and Oscar then did the regular thing that happened when they fight. Oscar gets cocky, Tobin kicks his balls, Oscar gets beaten...

But something else happened.

Tobin hit Oscar on the head and dragged him over to a radiator and placed his head next to it. He backed up.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Oscar asked in panic.

"Making you leave."

Tobin then ran at Oscar and kneed him in the side of the head. Oscar slumped to the floor with blood spilling from his head, but Tobin propped him up again and rammed his knee into the mouth of Oscar, causing a tooth to get lodged in Tobin's knee.

Tobin yanked the tooth out and kneed him one last time. Oscar fell to the ground with his mouth bleeding and head cracked open. As Mick and Douglas checked on him, I began to ask myself a question:

Could Tobin be trusted?


End file.
